6º curso ALERTA PERMANENTE
by Lidia Lupin
Summary: f.f. DE UNA AMIGA, QUE CONSTE....Nuevo curso, nuevas experiencias...Y muchas sorpresas para el niño que vivió
1. LAS CLARAS EVIDENCIAS

**SEXTO CURSO ¡ALERTA PERMANENTE!**

**CAPITULO 1 LAS CLARAS EVIDENCIAS**

**1 de Septiembre**

**El cielo se oscurecía y el viento soplaba cada vez más fuerte y en esos momentos el expreso de Hogwarts se inundó por completo de una densa lluvia helada traqueteando a medio camino de la estación de Hogsmeade. En los últimos vagones del tren estalló una fuerte discusión.**

**- ¿Que tú que? – Soltó atónito Ronald Weasley a una desesperada Hermione Granger que se intentaba explicar como podía. Empezaban su sexto curso en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería.**

**- Bien empezamos – Murmuró Ginny divertida a un Harry aburrido los cuáles no participaban en su estúpida conversación, sobre todo Harry que no había querido prestar atención a nadie en todo el trayecto, solo estaba surgido en sus desagradables pensamientos: Todo en su mente ahora mismo era Sirius, recordando que no lo volvería a ver. Ni se inmutó cuando vio a Cho Chang, (Pensaba que ya no le gustaba) pasar por delante del vagón, ella sin embargo le sonrió. Seguramente estaría saliendo todavía con Mikael Corner, el ex-novio de Ginny. **

**- Venga Harry anímate un poco – Comentó Joanne. Ella era la hija mayor de Remus Lupin, las que había conocido en verano. Era una muchacha de una extraordinaria belleza, cabello castaño, largo y liso y su cuerpo demasiado bien formado para una chica de casi 16 años. Tenía unos bonitos ojos color miel muy seductores. Además de eso tenía una hermana, cuyo nombre era Lizza, la cuál era rubia con pelo rizado y pecas en la cara, y unos grandes ojos grisáceos claros. Era muy inteligente incluso más que Joanne. Aunque A Lizza no le gustaba tanto el Quidditch como a Joanne. Lo que era raro es que no eran gemelas, si no que eran de distinta madre. Porque la madre de Lizza desapareció sin dejar rastro antes de que Lupin se enterase de que estaba embarazada, sin embargo la madre de Joanne había sido si amor de la vida, la cuál huyó cuando nació su hija pero la encontraron muerta horas después, desde entonces, Joanne estuvo en un orfanato. Cuando las dos se encontraron tenían 11 años. Fue en el instituto Spell Mencith de magia donde habían estudiado hasta magia hasta que encontraron a su padre, Remus Lupin.**

**- Déjalo. Se ve que nada le importa –Dijo Ginny alzando la voz –Encima ni estará algo contento de ser el capitán de Quidditch de Gryffindor.**

**- Oh, ¿En serio, Eh Potter? –Dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras. Sin duda era Draco Malfoy. Había cambiado mucho, y eso lo notaron mucho las chicas las que parecía haberse quedado sin respiración por un momento, incluso Hermione dejó su tonta discusión con Ron de su viaje secreto a Bulgaria. –No sé por qué me he extrañado tanto porque yo...**

**- ¿Qué pasa Malfoy vienes a pavonearte de que eres el nuevo capitán de Slytherin? –Intervino Ron con una mirada de desprecio.**

**- No he venido por eso... –En ese momento sus ojos grises se quedaron fijamente mirando a Joanne, ella se dio cuenta y se ruborizó un poco. Los chicos ya le había contado como era ese Malfoy, arrogante y un chico 0malcriado rico de sangre limpia, orgulloso de serlo y que desprecia a los sangre sucia. Pero en esos momentos no parecía ese Malfoy del que le habían hablado.**

**- ¿Nos conocemos? –Preguntó Draco con la voz más afable que pudo.**

**- Yo diría que no –Contestó Joanne indiferentemente.**

**- Ni la conocerás –Dijo Ron de nuevo –Por cierto, ¿Y tus horribles guardaespaldas? Por lo que veo no te acompañan esta vez.**

**- Si no que viene con un nuevo recluta –Intervino Hermione mirando a un chico alto, delgado, el pelo negro y ojos azules oscuros, y una mirada seria pero a la vez misteriosa.**

**- Ah, veo que no conocéis a mi nuevo amigo, éste es Sluke Blake. Pero dime Pues, ¿Tú quién eres? –Preguntó nuevamente Draco. a Joanne. **

**- Pues... yo... –Quiso decir Joanne, pero Harry no le dejó terminar.**

**- ¿Qué te importa Malfoy? Largo de aquí, vete.**

**Sluke Blake el nuevo amigo de Draco lo empujó hacia la puerta del vagón. Draco sólo llegó a decir: Ya nos veremos y miró a Harry unos instantes antes de salir del vagón. **

**Había conocido a Sluke en su propia casa, y al igual que él era de sangre limpia, Draco sin embargo ya no le importaba. A sus padres no le importaba y se sentía despreciado por dentro, sus padres nunca le habían dado mucho cariño, sólo lo compraban por dinero. Pero cada vez se iba dando cuenta que le faltaba algo, así que Draco quería cambiar, encontrarse a sí mismo y no ser quién su padre quería que fuese: Un mortífago, pero tenía miedo. ¿Que pasaría si...? No, su padre no sería capaz de entregar a su propio hijo... ¿O sí?**

**Sluke era todo un misterio. Cuando Draco le preguntó sobre él, no quiso decir nada, pero él lo respetaba. Se había hecho muy buen amigo de él. Crabbe y Goyle habían hecho el pequeño juramento de lealtad hacía Voldemort: Así que se podría decir que eran mortífagos, aunque no tengan la marca en el antebrazo, estaban a disposición de Voldemort. Pero no le importaba eso, decidió no irse con ellos no quería llevar una vida como su padre, él no iba a ser como su padre, y no lo obligarían. Además no podía quitarse la imagen de la preciosa chica, amiga de sus enemigos.**

**- ¿Quién era ella, la que estaba, con... ellos? –Pensó Draco pero esas palabras le salieron por su propia boca.**

**- Una chica bella –Contestó Sluke con una mirada pícara.**

**- Sí, una chica perfecta –Comentó Draco. Sí hubiera sabido quién estaba en ese momento a su lado...**

**-¿Quién? –Interrumpió de repente una chica con cara de buldog, Pansy Parkinson, Sluke no pudo evitar echarse a reír.**

**- Esto... Tú –Contestó Draco con una mueca. Ésta llena de alegría se acercó al rubio y lo besó.**

**- Hermione, deja de mentir. Reconócelo ya. Te gusta Vicky sino no hubieras ido a visitarlo a Bulgaria**

**- ¡Por enésima vez, Ronald! No me gusta y no le llames así –Gritó Hermione**

**- Ya, mira como lo defiende ¿Eh? Vosotros estáis de testigos ¿Es verdad o no Harry? –Exclamó Ron rojo como un tomate, intentando que Harry lo apoyase.**

**- No sé por qué te tienes que poner de esa manera –Comentó Joanne –Ya te ha dicho que no le gusta ¿Qué más quieres? ¿Una carta por escrito?**

**- Tú no te metas. –Vociferó Ron poniéndose en pie. Harry se levantó también y salió del vagón dando un gran portazo. Ginny lo siguió y lo encontró al final del tren donde estaba asomado por una barandilla. Hacía mucho frío y estaba lloviendo**

**- ¡Harry, Harry! **

**- No aguanto más estar allí dentro ¿Ves cómo se comportan esos dos? –Explicó Harry a su amiga, sin embargo ella se reía –No... No entiendo.**

**- ¿Y quién va a entenderlo? El amor es muy complicado.**

**Ella todavía seguía riendo, pero Harry no había comprendido muy Bien.**

**- Pero... Entonces Ron tenía razón. A Hermione... A Hermione le gusta Krum. **

**- ¡No! ¿No lo comprendes, Harry? Ron... y Hermione.**

**Harry no respondió se había quedado a un sitio indeterminado como si hubiera algo que le resultara interesante aunque no pudo evitar pensar que parecía tonto por las risotadas de Ginny. ¿Pero cómo pudo haber estado tan ciego? ¿Acaso era el último que se enteraba?**

**- Lo que pasa es que no quieren admitirlo lo que sienten el uno por el otro. Tienen miedo de obtener una mala respuesta o no corresponderse.**

**- Ah, entiendo. –Se apresuró a decir Harry. –A Hermione hubiera sido imposible que se le notara. ¿Sabes? Quién sepa realmente de mujeres lo sabe todo, pero eso es imposible.**

**Ginny volvió a soltar una risa espeluznante que hizo que los pelos de la nuca se le erizaran. Pero incluso le devolvió la sonrisa. Nunca se había fijado en los bonitos ojos de la pelirroja y también lo mucho que había cambiado en todo el tiempo, ya no era ni por asomo aquella niñita tímida de primer curso que estaba obsesionada con él si no que era toda una muchacha, y eso le hacía dar un toque más interesante. Sentía que sus manos temblaban pero no de frío, sino de excitación. Las puso sobre la barandilla para que dejaran de temblar y coincidieron con las de Ginny.**

**- Tienes las manos heladas. –Dijo Harry**

**- Y tú también**

**La lluvia empapaba sus cuerpos que poco a poco se iban congelando. Pero Harry sentía un calor por dentro que lo asfixiaba. Dirigió nuevamente la vista hacía su amiga recorriendo con sus ojos cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Ella estaba muy ocupaba viendo el paisaje. ¿Pera que estaba haciendo? Es la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo. Pero no tan pequeña Dijo una vocecilla parecida a la de Malfoy. La verdad es que Ginny había mejorado bastante...**

**Poco a poco se acercaba más a la pelirroja pero justo cuando ella iba a fijarse en él se abrió la barandilla y Ginny cayó pero Harry reaccionó rápidamente y la cogió del brazo.**

**- ¡Ayúdame Harry! Ahh –Gritaba Ginny asustada.**

**- No te sueltes. ¡Agárrate fuerte! –El viento y la lluvia lo ponía más difícil todavía y a Harry se le resistía las fuerzas. Empujó hacia arriba tanto como podía aunque a veces se le resbalaban las manos pero al final consiguió atraerla hacía él pero cuando estaba ya a salvo resbaló por el suelo encharcado y ambos cayeron al suelo.**

**- ¡Ahh! **

**Estaban muy juntos, cuerpo contra cuerpo Harry encima de ella. Estuvieron unos segundos así y para su sorpresa Ginny volvió a reír.**

**- ¿Qué pasa ahora? –Quiso saber Harry. **

**- Nada. Ah y te debo una Harry, gracias por salvarme, pero ahora si no te importa quítate de encima, me aplastas. **

**- ¿Estás Bien? –Preguntó Harry poniéndose de pie y ayudándole a levantarse. **

**- Sí ¿Y... Tú? –Preguntó Ginny**

**- Perfectamente. Además no iba a dejar que te cayeras ¿No? Bueno será mejor que entremos, ya hemos tenido bastante.**

**- Sí, creo que me voy a resfriar, ¡Achús! **

**- Draco, ¿En qué piensas? –Sluke Draco y Pansy llevaban casi media hora en un vagón solitario sin intercambiar una sola frase. Sluke leía un poco del libro reglamentario de hechizos curso 6º muy concentrado y Pansy apoyada en el hombro de su novio **

**- No pienso en nada, tengo la mente en blanco –Murmuró Draco, pero no era así, pensaba en la chica perfecta La amiga de sus enemigos.**

** Ni se te ocurra, es amiga de ellos dijo una vocecilla parecida a la de su padre. Además, ya está Pansy **

**- Pansy en verdad, no me atrae. – Pensó Draco –Es más que una amiga pero no es amor.**

** ¿Y la otra chica sí? Dijo la odiosa vocecilla.**

**- No... yo no dije eso nunca. Pero ella tiene algo especial. Lo vi en sus ojos. –Explicó Draco poniéndose las manos sobre la cabeza –Tengo que saber quién es, necesito saber su nombre, quiero conocerla, amarla, besarla, acariciarla...**

**Ron estaba muy enfadado. Había estado mucho tiempo discutiendo con Hermione por culpa del estúpido de Vicky, pero, muy a su pesar, sabía que Ginny tenía razón en todo. Pero no, nunca lo diría, nunca lo iba a admitir, antes muerto: Él no estaba enamorado de Hermione. Lo peor es que no le había contado nada de su viaje a Bulgaria, y eso no le hacía gracia. Tenía unos celos terribles. Ron por mucho que intentaba pasar de Hermione no podía dejar de pensar en el cambio muy mejorado del aspecto de la castaña. Su cuerpo se había transformado... Pero no podía, ella no le iba a corresponder. Tenía que olvidarse de ella como fuese.**

**Draco, Pansy y Sluke subieron al primer carruaje que encontraron después de salir del tren, que había llegó bastante después de que el sol se escondiera en el horizonte a la estación de Hogsmeade. Había dejado de llover poco a poco pero el suelo estaba resbaladizo y más de uno se metía un buen trancazo. Draco miraba hacia todos lados y al fin la encontró: La chica llegó corriendo al carruaje contiguo al de ellos. Draco pensó que ese curso era la oportunidad para cambiar y obtener su verdadera identidad. Ser un nuevo Draco...**

**Llegaron al pie de las escaleras cuando de repente McGonagall los llamó.**

**- Malfoy, Parkinson vengan. Es urgente.**


	2. NUEVAS PRESENTACIONES

**CAPITULO 2 NUEVAS PRESENTACIONES**

**Hermione y Ron llegaron al despacho de McGonagall, la cuál les había llamado para un asunto urgente según ella. Ya estaban todos allí; Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Ernie McMillan, Hannah Abbout, Padma Patil y Terry Bott.**

**- Las nuevas rondas para todo el curso**

**Hermione se inclinó hacia el papel y se quedó si aliento. Le tocaba las rondas con Malfoy y no le hizo mucha gracia y notó que Malfoy parecía pensar lo mismo. A Ron sin embargo le había tocado con Padma Patil y parecía satisfecho. Y Padma Patil le sonreía guiñándole. Hermione la fulminó con la mirada. **

**- Y antes de os marchéis quería comentaros otra cosa: Van a hacer una serie de actividades en la escuela y hemos decidido cambiar un poco el sistema de prefectos, para este curso: Veréis muchos de vosotros estaréis ocupados en las horas de las rondas, por dicha actividad que os comentarán más adelante vuestros jefes de casa, por eso dejamos que haya en cada casa un nuevo prefecto sustituto en las rondas (Sólo) Debe estar claro que debe de ser responsable el que lo elija, conocerlo Bien, porque lo elegiréis vosotros mismos. Así que id pensándolo. Con esto pongo fin a la discusión, pueden irse al banquete.**

**-¡Slytherin! –Gritó el sombrero seleccionador. Lizza Lupin quedó perpleja ante tal situación, todos aplaudían pero está parecida paralizada como si le hubieran hecho el hechizo Petrificus totalus la profesora McGonagall le quitó el sombrero y le susurró:**

**- Vamos, a qué esperas. Ve hacia tu mesa.**

**Ella muy despacio caminó a la mesa Slytherin, mirando de reojo a su hermana que la miraba con cara inexpresiva desde la mesa Gryffindor. Sluke saludó a la nueva Slytherin, aunque a él también lo acaban de coger para Slytherin.**

**- Enhorabuena, ¿Qué tal? Yo soy Sluke Blake, también soy nuevo.**

**- Hola, yo Lizza Lupin.**

**- ¿Qué pasa? parece que no estás contenta –Comentó Sluke**

**- No sé si debería estar aquí... –Pero no tuvo tiempo de acabarla frase.**

**- ¡Ey, Draco aquí! –Dijo Sluke alzando la mano para que Draco y Pansy los viera. Ellos llegaron y se sentaron. Draco al lado de Sluke y enfrente de Lizza. –Por cierto esta es Lizza Lupin, nueva Slytherin, cursa sexto.**

**- ¿Lupin? –Exclamó Draco recordando a su antiguo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras de tercer curso, además... – ¿estabas en el tren con Potter y los otros?**

**- Estaba. Ya estoy sola –Explicó Lizza triste.**

**- ¡Ah! ¿Y la otra chica que iba contigo? –Draco se refería a su chica perfecta - ¿Donde está?**

**- Fue para Gryffindor. Es mi hermana Joanne.**

**- Ajá –Murmuró Draco algo decepcionado. ¿Escuchaste Bien? Está en Gryffindor Dijo la odiosa vocecilla**

**- Y a mi QUÉ –Pensó Draco en su mente, no iba a dejar que la voz le convenciese de nada. – No me importa ya. Joanne... **

**Posó la mirada en la mesa Gryffindor y allí estaba, justo delante de él. Era preciosa. Y le pareció que le estaba mirando.**

**Joanne estaba bastante triste, hacía ya mucho tiempo que conocía a su hermana y ya no se había separado más, hasta ahora. Miró hacia la mesa Slytherin, dónde su hermana conversaba animadamente con ese Draco Malfoy. De repente se cruzó con la mirada del rubio y mantuvieron el contacto varios segundos hasta que Dumbledore hizo que prestaran su atención.**

**- Bienvenidos, a todos y todas a un nuevo curso en Hogwarts. Espero que ya que en verano habéis descansado vuestras mentes, las volváis a llenar de nuevo, para tener todos un buen y pacífico curso, incluso con los malos tiempos que están por llegar.**

**Harry se estremeció al escuchar las últimas palabras.**

** Quiero ahora anunciar que en este estrenado curso, tendremos nada menos que al famoso Alsan Yandrak, para unas nuevas actividades propuestas nada menos que por el profesor Snape, un aplauso para los dos Un hombre de unos 50 años, de nariz grande y el cabello largo con canas, con expresión severa, ojos verdes sentado junto a Snape, se levantó de inmediato. **

** Esta nueva actividad se realizará por las tardes a las 7.00 menos el fin de semana, lo más recomendable es que asistan casi todos los prefectos, y espero que mucho estéis interesados en aprender por que es de extrema utilidad para estos malos tiempos. Las clases son de espadalogía. Y si no, no es obligatorio pero os lo recomiendo, aunque parezca una tontería, no todo los combates son con varita... Ah, y será a partir de cuarto curso.**

**También debo presentar a dos nuevos profesores... **

**- Uno de ellos es el de defensa contra las artes oscuras. –Comentó Ron a sus amigos.**

**- Eso ya era obvio –Murmuró Hermione mirándolo de reojo - ¿Pero cual será el otro puesto? – Dumbledore continuó su discurso.**

**- Por motivos personales el nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras no se encuentra ahora presente, y el otro debe estar apunto de llegar...**

**Justo al decir eso, las puertas de roble se abrió y entró una persona que todo el mundo conocía, delgado, moreno y piel cetrina, con la nariz grande, curva y las cejas negras y muy pobladas. Él era Víctor Krum.**

**- Mirad ahí está, nuestro nuevo profesor de vuelo. Víctor Krum, Madame Hooch decidió tomarse unas vacaciones.**

**Todos aplaudieron y las chicas cuchicheaban emocionadas y bastante alegres.**

**Ron se dio cuenta que Hermione le estaba sonriendo y eso le puso muy furioso y daba patadas bajo la mesa como si quisiera escapar volando.**

**- ¡Ay! ¡Eso es mi pie, Ron! –Exclamó Hermione, que Ron sin darse cuenta le había dado.**

**- Perdón estábamos todos tan distraídos con la llegada de Vicky. Seguro que tú lo sabías.**

**- Pues no, no lo sabía. –Dijo Hermione – No tengo, porqué saberlo...**

**- Ya –Gruñó Ron.**

**Ginny a su lado le susurró:**

**- ¿Quieres dejar de hacer el tonto? Se nota demasiado.**

**- ¿De qué mierda hablas? –Preguntó Ron todavía en tono enfadado.**

**- Tus celos de Krum. –Respondió Ginny aún más bajo para que los escuchara nadie.**

**- ¿Qué? ¡Yo no estoy celoso! ¿Por qué crees que debería estarlo?**

**- Venga Ron, ya sabes de sobra que yo no soy estúpida, sé que té gust... **

**- ¡Cállate Gin! –Gritó Ron rojo de furia. No se dio cuenta que gritó muy fuerte y todos los que estaban cerca le estaba mirando.**

**Ron se puso rojo hasta las orejas**

**Harry comentaba con Neville, Seamus y Dean lo de las clases de espadalogía**

**- Si, puede ser muy útil. Pero pienso que soy demasiado torpe. –Dijo Neville.**

**- Tranquilo, seguro que en Hogwarts hay muy pocos que sepan coger una espada. –Aclaró Harry para tranquilizarlo.**

**- Yo soy una experta, estuve unos años en unas clase y... Bueno es bastante difícil, estas artes no se aprenden en dos días, pero son muy útiles.**

**- Entonces... No tendrías por qué dar esas clases ¿no? –Comentó Hermione metiéndose en la conversación**

**- Realmente no, pero siempre es bueno seguir aprendiendo...**

**- Bueno y ¿Podrías hacerme un favor? **

**- Claro Herm, lo que quieras. –Dijo Joanne.**

**- Pues entonces, ¿Puedes sustituirme en varias ocasiones como prefecta? Sólo en el horario de las 7.00? Por favor me harías un gran favor, ya que quiero ir a espadalogía. Aunque creo que me estoy precipitando en...**

**- ¿Tú con una espada? Já –Saltó Ron riendo.**

**- ¿Qué pasa? No puede una chica utilizar una espada? –Preguntó Joanne irritada. –Tranquila Hermione, claro que te sustituyo. Todo el tiempo qué quieras. Además es bueno que aprendáis ¿No?**

**- Muchas gracias, Jo.**

**Lizza contemplaba consternada el cielo que se veía a través de un hechizo desde el techo, nunca había visto el cielo tan lleno de estrellas después de una lluvia como la de esa tarde. **

**- Pues a mí no interesa tanto la espadalogía. – Comentaba Draco recordando que una vez en su casa cuando era pequeño había cogido un extraño artilugio de su padre, una espada con forma de ave alada en la empuñadura, y que Draco cogió sin permiso y se cortó sin querer. Desde entonces no le gustan las espadas. Todavía llevaba las marcas de la cortadura en los brazos y las piernas, porque esa espada no era normal, sino que estaba hechizada y atacaba al que la empuñaba. – No pienso ir. Y así no tengo que elegir sustituto. Mejor.**

**- Pues creo que sería muy útil para todos –Dijo Sluke y fijó la vista en la mesa Gryffindor buscando a alguien con la mirada. - ¿Tú que dices, Lizza?**

**- Ah, sí. Buena idea. Genial. **

**- ¿Te ocurre algo? Pareces que estás en otro lugar. –Dijo Sluke.**

**- Nada. Estoy Bien aunque un poco cansada, gracias por preocuparte. **

**- ¡Lambus Croellis! –Dijo Ginny a la señora gorda, Ginny era nueva prefecta de Gryffindor de quinto curso, junto a Colin Creavey.**

**Cuando entraron los de primero llegaron justos después los demás detrás de ellos.**

**- Recuerdo cuando llegué a Hogwarts y era Percy el que nos trajo hasta aquí, en primero –Comentó la pelirroja sentándose en un sillón entre Harry y Ron.**

**Ron soltó un bufido de indignación. Percy había ido a casa de sus padres ese verano y le había pedido que les perdonase, también le pidió perdón a Harry. Pero Ron todavía estaba enfadado.**

**Un poco más apartadas de ellos, Joanne estaba dispuesta a sustituir a Hermione durante el horario de las 7.00, creía que no sería tan difícil. Hermione acababa de acordarse: Draco Malfoy.**

**- Sólo hay una mala noticia: Hubo más cambios en el sistema de prefectos, el turno de las rondas... **

**- Sí, ya me lo has dicho –Intervino Joanne.**

**- No, no es eso. Es que... el año pasado las rondas las hacía con Ron, pero este año me tocó con... Malfoy. – Terminó por decir Hermione. **

**- Bueno... a mí no me tiene por qué hacerme nada. No me conoce. –Terció Joanne sin comprender a Hermione.**

**- No, no te conoce. Pero yo si le conozco. Es una serpiente. Ya te dije que su padre es un mortífago. Es capaz de cualquier cosa. Por eso no sé si debes ser mi sustituta, no quiero que te haga nada.**

**- No, es me decisión, te prometo que no dejaré que me haga nada.**

**Hermione asintió no muy convencida pero sonreía a su amiga. No quería perder a una buena amiga, aunque no la conociera mucho. Había hecho muy buenas migas desde el principio y cada vez se llevaban mejor. Cómo si se conociesen desde siempre. Como si fuesen uña y carne. Aunque tampoco se olvidaba de Ginny que también era muy buena amiga.**

**Lizza había entrado a la sala común de Slytherin detrás de sus nuevos compañeros, y pensó que no estaba tan mal, era una sala circular, con lámparas verdes y bastante acogedora, Siguió a Pansy por unas escaleras de piedra y entraron a las habitaciones. Pansy empujó la puerta donde ponía 6º curso y Lizza vio siete camas adoseladas con sábanas verdes de terciopelo, además allí parecía que se extendía por su cuerpo una sensación de estar muy a gusto cómo si lo hubiera deseado desde el principio. Pero le faltaba algo: Su hermana. Se había reencontrado 5 años atrás y viajaron hasta encontrar a su padre. Pero no estaba tan lejos de ella, sólo en habitáculos distintos, pero en el mismo lugar, además según le había contado Pansy los Slytherin y los Gryffindor tendían a llevarse mal, pero ella no se llevaría mal con su hermana, no con sus nuevos amigos, pero, lo que necesitaba es tener compañeros y amigos, en su propia casa para no estar sola, y ya los había encontrado, Sluke, Draco, Pansy...**


	3. LA CLASE DE DUELO DE SHAIL MOONING

**CAPITULO 3 LA CLASE DE DUELO DE SHAIL MOONNIG**

**Sluke se despertó aquella mañana soleada más temprano que de costumbre, tenía ganas de empezar las clases lo más rápido posible. Cogió de su baúl con las iniciales S B los libros que le hacían falta, (Ya había cogido el horario de las clases en su sexto curso) Ése día le tocaba defensa contra las artes oscuras con los Gryffindor, después encantamientos, con lo Hufflepuff, Herbología con los Ravenclaw, transformaciones con los Gryffindor. Y por último astronomía. Y se acordó las clases de espadalogía a las 7.00**

**- Muchas de las clases toca con Gryffindor – Pensó Sluke. Pero pensó que eso sería bueno, estaría mucho mejor para conseguir su objetivo... Pero tendría que esperar a sus... nuevas órdenes. **

**Sluke había estado hasta ahora en una pequeña gran mansión en Pequeño Hangleton donde su maestro le había enseñado toda la magia que era necesaria para llegar al mínimo poder. Pero estaba preparado: se enfrentaría a todo lo que sé vienese porque había sufrido mucho, pero su maestro lo había salvado de la calle y le había enseñado todo lo que sabía. **

**Pero Sluke reconocía que a veces no podía mirar esos ojos color **

**sangre porque un sudor frío le recorría por la cara, y sentía a la misma vez aprecio y miedo, pero tenía que hacer todo lo posible para que estuviera orgulloso de él. **

** Algún día, tú heredarás mis beneficios y serás tan poderoso como yo, solo tendrás que esperar Dijo su maestro hacía unos meses. Saca tu fuerza, hijo Pero Sluke no comprendía, porqué matar a toda esa gente inocente, sólo para gobernar todo el poder del mundo.**

** Algun día te lo explicaré Dijo también. Pero, ¿Tenía eso mucha importancia o no? Su maestro lo había enviado a Hogwarts para una misión: Introducirse en el círculo de amistades de Potter, y atraerlo hasta a él. Sluke sabía todo sobre Harry Potter, más de lo que sabía el propio Harry de sí mismo, pero eso era información que Sluke no podía revelar, porque su maestro se lo ordenó, Sólo echaba de menos una cosa que se convertía en unas simples palabras. Verdadera familia Le hubiera gustado saber su verdadera identidad, saber quién era sus padres, sus tíos, abuelos... Pero ya no los necesitaba, se había incrementado en su alma un simple odio, que se había forjado en su corazón como un muro irrompible. No tenía familia, sería un huérfano para siempre.**

**- ¿No tenéis ganas de conocer al nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras? – Comentó Ron aquella mañana temprana. Había llegado al gran comedor temprano y empezaron a comer, Ron con bastante habilidad. También vio a Luna Lovegood, una chica rubia de Ravenclaw de 5º curso, con unos grandes ojos saltones, ella también era prefecta. Y les saludó. Llegaron más tarde sus otros compañeros de 6º Curso, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Parvati y Lavender.**

**- Buenos días a todos. –Gritó Seamus a los cuatro vientos y se sentó de un salto en la mesa al lado de Ginny que se reía de él, porque estaba muy despeinado. **

**Harry la miró y por uno momento se quedó fijo en ella cómo hipnotizado por la mirada. Ni si quiera estaba atento a las palabras de Ron. **

**- ¡Harry escúchame! –Le gritó Ron al oído. Harry volvió en sí, en ese momento y fue tal su rebote que se había echado el zumo de calabaza encima. **

**- ¡Ron!**

**- Bueno... Lo siento, pero es que... ¡Ey! Has tenido tú la culpa. Tenías que estar escuchando, no pensando en mariposas... –Exclamó Ron.**

**Harry se levantó y se fue del gran comedor. En verdad no estaba enfadado con lo que había pasado, por que no era motivo, pero quería que Ron dejara de ser tan cabezón, y madurara pensaba que él era el centro del mundo y quería que lo escuchara. Pero, ¿Qué le había ocurrido a él en esos momentos? Se había quedado mirando a Ginny. Pero no sabía por qué. Su corazón se aceleraba cada vez que la veía, eso pasaba desde hacía muy poco. No sabía que era lo que le estaba gritando por dentro, haciendo que se pusiera bastante nervioso cada vez que Ginny estaba cerca, se rozaran, o cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban. Era algo malo y bueno a la vez, algo que por primera vez le hizo sentirse alegre. Y estaba averiguando cuál era esa razón, pero no estaba del todo claro.**

**Pensando en eso no sé dió cuenta y se chocó con alguien, y todo quedó tirado en el suelo, menos mal que los frascos de tinta no se habían roto.**

**- Perdón, no me di cuenta –Sé disculpó Harry recogiendo sus pertenencias. **

**- No es nada –Dijo una voz grave. Harry levantó la vista y vio qué era el amigo de Malfoy, Sluke Blake. Quedaron mirándose unos instantes, sin decirse nada.**

**Al final Harry, erguido, se fue hacia la primera clase, defensa contra las artes oscuras. Sluke lo siguió con la vista y se dio cuenta que algo caía del bolsillo de la túnica de Harry. Esa era una buena oportunidad.**

**- ¡Eh! ¡Potter, espera! –Vociferó Sluke corriendo hacia él primero cogiendo lo que se le había caído del bolsillo a Harry. Harry vio que Sluke le tendía su propia varita. –Se te había caído.**

**Harry la cogido y se la metió de nuevo en el bolsillo.**

**- Gracias, Blake.**

**- Llámame Sluke. Hay que tener cuidado en donde metes las cosas imprescindibles. –Sluke sonreía. Tenía que hacerse amigo de él, como fuese.**

**- Sí, ya se me había perdido anteriormente. –No sabía por qué pero Sluke le sonaba realmente familiar, como si lo hubiera visto en otra parte, ese aspecto, esa mirada... –Bueno, hasta luego.**

**- Tenemos la misma clase dentro de unos minutos, Defensa contra las artes oscuras, No sé que aula es. –Dijo Sluke.**

**- Bueno, pues entonces sígueme, está en el tercer piso. –Concluyó Harry. No sabía que estaba haciendo con aquel chico, ya que era amigo de Malfoy, y se odiaban a muerte, pero por suerte Sluke no era como Draco, pero de todas formas no debía confiarse.**

**- Ya estamos aquí, és esta. –Dijo Harry que iba delante. Entraron y Harry recordó a la odiosa Dolores Umbridge, cara sapo, que le había hecho la vida imposible el año pasado, de expulsarlo del equipo de Quidditch y enviarle unos dementores a Privet Drive a estar a punto de hacerle la Maldición Cruciatus . Pero afortunadamente no era ella la que estaba sentada en el escritorio del profesor, sino que era un hombre que no parecía tener más de 40 años, porque su aspecto era muy juvenil, alto, delgado, pelo corto y color ceniza una nariz pequeña y una mirada que inspiraba confianza. Recordó haberlo visto por Grimmaul Place un par de veces. Era de la orden del fénix pero nunca había hablado con él. Pero sí lo había visto hablar con Joanne. Todos habían llegado y Ron se dirigió a sentarse junto a Harry pero Harry lo esquivó y se fue a sentarse a la segunda fila al lado de Neville. En el pupitre de al lado sé encontraban Sluke y Draco, y al otro lado estaba Joanne y su hermana Lizza. Ron al final se había sentado con Hermione detrás. Harry vio que Ron le miraba de reojo y éste desviaba la mirada hacia abajo, lo extraño fue cuando, le dedicó una sonrisa, y volvió a mirarle con una sonrisa pícara. **

**Draco no paraba de mirar a Joanne Lupin, sentada junto a Lizza. Deseaba que ella se hubiera sentado con él, para tenerla cerca y llegar a poder acariciarla, pero, cómo no podía, estaba encadenando a Pansy.**

**Pero no la quería de verdad no era un verdadero sentimiento.**

**El profesor esperó en silencio y al final habló:**

**- Bien, bienvenidos a vuestra primera clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras de este nuevo curso. Me presentaré, soy Shail Moonning, y prefiero que me llaméis por mi nombre, no por el apellido, por favor, y así haré con vosotros. Ahora pasaré lista... Sluke Blake, Lavender Brown, Millicent Bulstrode, Vicent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Seamus Finnigan, Hermione Granger,...**

**Así pasó una larga lista que llegó hasta Blaise Zabini, el último Slytherin. El profesor Shail dejó la lista sobre el escritorio y sacó su varita.**

**- Bueno, en esta clase no necesitaréis los libros. Además tendremos esta sección de clases fuera, así que bajemos todos a los terrenos.**

**Todo el mundo saltó de la silla y se colocaron las mochilas sobre los hombros y bajaron entusiasmados hacia los jardines. Cuando estaban allí Shail ordenó que todo el mundo se pusiera en fila de uno y en orden de lista.**

**- Perfecto, ahora haremos parejas, por orden de lista también, comencemos con Sluke y Lavender. –Los dos primeros de la fila se adelantaron. Y el profesor volvió a llamar a los dos siguientes nombres de la lista, que eran Crabbe y Goyle, la siguiente fue Hermione que le tocó con Seamus. Todavía el profesor no había explicado para qué estaba haciendo las parejas. A Neville le tocó con Lizza (Elizabeth Lupin en verdad), y le tocó el turno a Joanne. Y no se sorprendió que le tocara Draco Malfoy. Draco por su parte sentía que las pulsaciones se le aceleraban muy deprisa, y creyó que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho, ambas miradas se volvieron a cruzar una vez más y no tuvieron más remedio que desviarla. A Harry le acaba de tocar con Anne Persh, una Slytherin, con la que no había hablado nunca. Ella sin embargo le sonrió. **

**A Ron Le tocó con Blaise Zabini.**

**- Excelente, ya que están formadas todas las parejas explicaré lo que vamos a realizar –Comentó Shail. - ¿Habéis participado alguna vez en algún duelo con varita?**

**Harry se estremeció unos segundos, recordando aquella noche en aquel oscuro cementerio, cuando tuvo que enfrentarse a Voldemort, y vio los Expectros de sus padres, también el año pasado en quinto curso en el departamento de misterios, el día que se enteró de lo de la profecía. La profecía... Todavía no le había contado nada a nadie, ni siquiera a Neville que era él que más derecho tenía a saberlo, pero se juró a él mismo que en algún momento se lo diría. **

**- Pues los próximo días trabajaremos duramente en los duelos, le pedí a Dumbledore si podía darnos un espacio más grande, porque en el aula no se realizaría bien la práctica, así que nos dio permiso para salir aquí –Explicó Shail –así que empecemos, pero... No usen maldiciones que puedan dejar al contrincante en una situación grave, eso os quitará puntos. Sluke, Lavender por favor, poneos frente al contrincante. **

**Los dos se separaron del grupo y se pusieron uno frente al otro. Sluke no se preocupaba y parecía estar muy seguro de que iba a ganar. Sluke lanzó un expelliarmus tan potente y poderoso que se llevó por delante a Lavender que quedó muy sorprendida y tumbada sobre la hierba, se le había torcido el tobillo.**

**- Siguientes. –Exclamó Shail.**

**Crabbe y Goyle se adelantaron y levantaron sus varitas, y dieron unos pasos atrás y pronunciaron el hechizo al mismo tiempo y se encontraron en el aire y rebotaron a sus propios dueños. Los dos chicos quedaron tendidos en el suelo revolcándose y partiéndose de risa, parecía que los hechizos se habían mezclado y habían provocado un ataque tremendo de risa a ambos rivales. **

**- Siguientes –repitió De nuevo Shail. Le tocaba el turno a Hermione y a Seamus, Hermione con un aire de superioridad blandió la varita ante los ojos de todos nunca había visto tal manejo. Un chorro de luz de color azul salió de la varita de Hermione directo a Seamus y le dio de lleno, ocurrió una cosa extraña: Seamus parecía que estaba muy asustado de algo que él solo veía, y temblaba de miedo, Hermione sonrió satisfecha, Y Shail la felicitó con otra sonrisa. **

**- Bien, siguientes.**

**Neville y Lizza se adelantaron con la varita empuñada en la mano. La de Neville era nueva, porque la vieja de su padre, se había roto aquella noche en el departamento de misterios. Neville estaba preparado y Lizza también, Empezó Lizza con un sencillo hechizo que Neville perfectamente paró con el encantamiento escudo. Neville le lanzó un expelliarmus pero Lizza también lo paró aunque le costó más trabajo. Neville blandió la varita una vez más y un rayo violeta, dio a Lizza, ella sin proponérselo, empezó a toser, sintió que le dolía la cabeza. Y entonces cayó en la cuenta de que Neville, le había lanzado un encantamiento de resfriado, con el que no podía parar de toser, y le subía la temperatura corporal, empezaba a tener fiebre. **

**- Bien, Neville. Lizza Deberás ir a la enfermería a por una poción pimentónica, para ese resfriado. Ve. Los siguientes por favor.**

**Draco sintió que las rodillas le flaqueaban pero se mantuvo con el paso Bien firme y erguido y se apresuró a enfrentase a La chica Perfecta **

** Ha llegado el momento Pensó Draco con una sonrisa que no pudo ocultar.**


	4. CARA A CARA

**CAPITULO 4 CARA A CARA**

**Joanne se adelantó con Malfoy y se pusieron de frente lo miró y vio que sonreía ¿Pero por qué? ¿Se creía que era tan bueno para ganarle? **

**Se volvieron a mirar a los ojos y algo en el interior de Joanne se convulsionó, dejando es su alma, una huella indeleble, su contrincante tenía una elegancia aristocrática, mucha seguridad y mucha ligereza. Lo notó cuando él la había rozado con un chorro de luz rojo, ella se preparó para el ataque. Había algo en él que la atraía. Pero no debía pensar en eso. Blandió la varita y también su hechizo lo pasó rozando. Draco tuvo que concentrarse con todas sus fuerzas y pensar que en vez de ella, su rival era Potter, así que decidió no mirarla y disparar el hechizo sin más. Funcionó; La chica dio unas volteretas en el aire y cayó de golpe al suelo, se quedó unos segundos sin respiración, parecía que ella no se iba a levantar pero no fue así, se puso en pie y lanzó un expelliarmus muy rápido que le dio a Draco y su varita salió disparada. Él la agarró de nuevo, estaba en el suelo, pero había vuelto a coger la varita. Joanne creía que por fin había ganado al ver que su rival no se levantaba del suelo. Pero se equivocó Draco desde el suelo levantó la varita y le lanzó su último hechizo, un expelliarmus y otro mucho más eficaz y pudo ganar a la chica. A Ella se le había enroscado unas gruesas cuerdas como serpientes en los pies y su varita había volado, además de que perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo. **

**- Excelente –Dijo Shail en cuando en ese momento sonó el final de esa clase, algunos dieron resoplidos, por no haber tenido la oportunidad de luchar. –A La siguiente clase seguiremos, No-pasa nada. **

**Joanne se encontraba todavía en el suelo. Draco se aproximó a ella y cogió su varita que estaba a escasos metros de allí y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Joanne alzó la mano cogiendo la del rubio. Sus dedos rozaron los de él. Sintió como si hubiese recibido una pequeña descarga eléctrica, algo que la sacudió por completo... aunque le gustó esa extraña sensación, y una extraña debilidad recorrió su cuerpo como un escalofrío.**

**Draco sonrió entrecortadamente.**

**- Has estado Bien. –Dijo Draco Entregándole la varita. **

**Él se dio media vuelta y llegó junto a su amigo Sluke que lo estaba esperando. Joanne todavía sentía su mano estrechada a la de Draco y pensó que quería volver a tener aquella extraña sensación. Ese chico le atraía y re repelía al mismo tiempo. No pensó en nada más en todo la mañana y Hermione le tuvo que llamar la atención más de una vez. Aunque Hermione no se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.**

**Harry y Ron estaban discutiendo sobre el falso enfado de Harry aquella mañana, y al final como estaba tan pensado le tuvo que decir que no estaba enfadado sólo que recapacitara un poco antes de abrir la boca, sobre todo con Hermione.**

** Lo intentaré, pero... **

**Draco tampoco estuvo muy atento a las clases, hasta la hora de comer cuando vio a Joanne en el gran comedor almorzando con sus compañeros de Gryffindor, esa vez es cuando supo que envidiaba a Potter y a Weasley por ser los primeros en haberla conocido y con juntarse con ella. Sluke a su lado hablaba con Lizza, y ella escuchaba atentamente.**

**- ¿Entonces vendrás conmigo a espadalogía, Lizza? –Preguntó Sluke – Ya que Draco yo quiere venir...**

**- Claro que iré. Pero falta todavía un rato ¿qué tal si hacemos los deberes de historia de la magia, que nos ha mandado Binns?**

**- ¿Qué, ahora? No, no por favor –Dijo Sluke exhausto – No he entendido nada de lo que a querido decir ese loco con las revueltas de los duendes en el siglo...**

**- 10 –Terminó Lizza por él.**

**- Exacto. Eso iba a decir. ¿Podrías ayudarme? No he tomado ningún apunte, es la asignatura más aburrida de todas.**

**- No, no lo es. Tal vez si la diera otro profesor fuera más... Bueno a mí me gusta por eso, saqué un extraordinario en ella. Además de los otros 8**

**- ¿Nueve T.I.M.O.S sacaste? –Preguntó Draco palideciendo –Yo sólo seis o cinco. Y... ¿Y tu hermana?**

**- Bueno... ella 8 T.I.M.O.S pero, no está mas, en cambio 5 son pocos. **

**- Al menos son cinco –Respondió Draco herido y molesto- Habrá otros peores– Reflexionó Draco –Crabbe y Goyle por ejemplo, menudo par... de gorrones. **

**Eran las 6.58 y Joanne se preparó para sustituir a Hermione como prefecta, Ella le había dicho que normalmente los prefectos se esperaban para las rondas en el vestíbulo junto a las puertas del gran comedor.**

**Así que llegó allí cinco minutos después bastante más arreglada que de costumbre, aunque había corrido bastante para encontrarse cara a cara con Draco Malfoy.**

**Draco reaccionó, no de inmediato, estaba apoyado en aquellos enormes relojes de arena, en el que ese momento, Ravenclaw llevaba ventaja por un punto a Gryffindor y Slytherin que estaban empatados y Hufflepuff que iba en el último lugar. Ninguno de los dos se movió durante breves minutos, pero Draco se dirigió a ella con paso decidido y se quedó a escasos centímetros de su cara.**

**- Has llegado tarde ¿No?**

**- Bueno es que estaba... –de repente se dio cuenta que llevaba bastante desabrochada la camiseta y se apresuró a abrochársela.**

**- Vamos –Dijo Draco había conseguido alterarse un poco. **

**- Tú a mí no me das órdenes, ¿Entendido? –Dijo Joanne con dureza, no quería parecer débil ante él, quería demostrarle que era mucho más fuerte.**

**Draco sin embargo se acercó más, sintió la respiración de Joanne, y parecía cansada de haber corrido tanto. **

**- Está Bien. ¿Por qué no vamos fuera para qué te dé el aire un poco? – Dijo. Ya había salido y Joanne le siguió a cierta distancia.**

**- En ese caso... Espera –Dijo repentinamente Joanne. –Me debes algo.**

**- ¿Yo? –Dijo Draco pensativo -¿Y qué es eso que te debo? **

**Joanne sonrió con serenidad.**

**- Una revancha**

**Draco también sonrió. Sacaron sus varitas y hicieron una inclinación. Luego retrocedieron. Joanne estaba preparada para atacar y defenderse. **

**Un rayo de luz verde iba directo hacia ella pero hizo aparecer una barrera invisible entre el hechizo y ella y este no dio en el blanco. **

**- ¡Talantallegra! –Exclamó Joanne y sonrió al verlo los ojos de sorpresa de Draco al ver que su escudo no había funcionado.**

**Las piernas de Draco estaban como gelatina y no podía moverse. Pero tenía la varita en la mano así que apuntó Bien hacia su rival.**

**- ¡Glompetus! **

**Pero Joanne fue más rápida y utilizó el impedimenta para protegerse y dio de lleno en Draco que cayó al suelo. Joanne bajó la varita satisfecha y sonriendo. Ahora era ella la que le tendía la mano, para ayudarle a levantarse, después de haber puesto fin al hechizo de piernas de gelatina. Éste fue el momento en que sintió la agradable sensación que tenía al tener contacto con los dedos de Draco. Se miraron a los ojos como nunca antes había hecho. Pero entonces un ruido entre las sombras les hizo desviar la mirada. Se escuchaban detrás de unos arbustos. Algo se movía escondidos en ellos.**

**- Lumos –susurró Draco a su varita. **

**La luz de la varita vio Bien claro lo que hallaba entre los arbustos: dos pequeñas crías de unicornio.**

**- ¡Oh! – Exclamó Joanne conmocionada. –Son preciosos. **

**- Yo que tú, no me acercaría. No creo que nos tengan cariño.**

**- Eso és, solo a los chicos –Explicó Joanne –A las chicas las tratas muy bien. Siempre he soñado con ver a un unicornio. Tocarlo...**

**Joanne se aproximó más a los matorrales y a poco metros, fue extendiendo la mano. Justo cuando iba a, tocar el hermoso cuerno del unicornio, se marcharon corriendo adentrándose en el bosque.**

**- ¡No, Esperad!**

**- Es imposible, ya se han ido.**

**- Me gustaría tanto... acariciar a un unicornio, tan solo una vez...**

**- ¿En serio?**

**- Regalaría lo que fuera...**

**Se quedaron un rato en silencio y después de unos minutos, se fueron hacia el interior del castillo sin dirigirse la palabra pero constantemente mirándose de reojo. Estuvieron más de 20 minutos así, hasta que llegaron las 8.45 cuando todo el mundo salía de clases de espadalogía.**

**- Bueno, adiós. –Se despidió Joanne.**

**- Adiós –Murmuró Draco en voz baja. **

**Joanne caminó despacio. No sabía si se arrepentía de sustituir a Hermione. Por que ahora tendría que estar con Draco a solas 1 hora al día todos los días, menos los fines de semana. Sabía que le estaba haciendo un gran favor, pero sentía que no podía estar con Draco, por que en su interior se había desatado una horrible sensación en el estómago. Y cada vez que lo veía o hablaba con él se iba destruyendo esa capa. **

**Draco sin embargo pensaba en que no podía dejar de verla, ni un sólo día, y que todo en lo que su padre lo había convertido se iba destruyendo como, si un árbol se quedara sin hojas. Estaba volviéndose más maduro, y responsable y ya no pensaba en hacerle la vida imposible a los demás, ni siquiera a Potter. Dejaría atrás su otra personalidad y no volvería a mirar a ella. ¿Y por qué ese comportamiento? Se debía a una razón: Joanne, desde que la vio por primera vez, había sentido algo que nunca había experimentado, un sentimiento que se escondía en su corazón. **


End file.
